A.L.I.E.N
A.L.I.E.N. was the former defense V.I. that watched over Alien's warehouse but was remade into a fully working A.I. to replace Alien while he was in his cocoon. Personality Even though A.L.I.E.N. is exact copy of Alien, he does have a slightly diffrent personality than Alien. For one he is much more seriouse than his organic counterpart and dosn't like messing around as much. He also seems to not have very good morals as he sometimes considers joining/helping the opposing side if they offer him something he wants. Gen 1 Formerly the A.L.I.E.N. A.I. was orginally a normal defense V.I. made by Alien to control the Warehouses defenses. Before going into his evololution cacoon Alien reworked and upgraded the V.I. to be a fully working artificial intelligence with his personality and memories to temporarily take his place on the Adventure Group until he hatched. While in his cacoon Alien was contacted by his Queen (Specimen 6) via the hive mind that he is now ready to rule the hive beside her. Knowing that his friend would miss him, after he hatched Alien (Now in his Xenomorph King form) allowed A.L.I.E.N. to fully take his place on the team. Gen 2 Not long after he became a member of the Adventure Group A.L.I.E.N. and Church got into a fight. A.L.I.E.N. (using the Dark Star mech suit) fought Church for a long time, the two where evenly matched and finally came down to a power clash. Because of this, the city Church and A.L.I.E.N. where fighting in was leveled and the two (watching from space after Church teleported them there) agreed to stop fighting for now. A few weeks later A.L.I.E.N. (Now in the MK. III Iron Machine armor) detected a intruder on Danthrall's ship ( The judgment) and went to check it out. Apon arriving at the ship, A.L.I.E.N. found the intruder, Red X. Unbenounced to them outside the Judgment was defending itself against an ONI ship which led to the ship being locked down and A.L.I.E.N. and Red X stuck inside. The two grudgingly decided to work together to get to the ships controls so they can unlock it and get out. On th way the two fought Spartans, Sentinels and Prometheans before they decided that the best option was to split up. Red X whent through that vents meanwhile A.L.I.E.N. walked the halls. At this point A.L.I.E.N. ran into a group of deactivated Promethean Knights which he managed to hack into a control, also at this point Red X made it to the control room where he was confronted by the Danthrall. Luckily for him the Prometheans A.L.I.E.N. was controlling and Evo (Who was part of the boarding party from the other ship) bust into the room which distracted Denthrall long enought for Red X to break free of his grip. Meanwhile outside the Judgment was talking heavy damage from the ONI ship and vis versa which led to the two ships crashing on a nearby planet. Dentrall managed to get to his ship the Cryptum but so did A.L.I.E.N. and Red X. The Mk. III Iron Machine armor was heavy damaged by the crash this forced A.L.I.E.N. to take control of one of Denthrall's Promethean Knights. Red X, A.L.I.E.N., Denthrall, Evo and each sides armies joined together a formed an alliance. While on the planet Dentrall detected Forerunner technology underneath them and ordered his Knights to dig it up. Once they did it turned out it was a dormant, but active, distress beacon. Apon further inspection, Denthrall detected what turned it on; the caverns opened up to a massive chamber that revealed a technology similar to the Forerunners, but different. The structures revealed inside were Black metal, powered by mysterious Green energy. Upon discovery, some of the structures began to move and collapsed their point of entry; forcing them to go deeper in order to escape. The group speretly fought off the constructs but to no avail as the constructs would quickly re-build themself and adapt to the groups fighting techniques. After a while the fighters actually decided to team up (After Denthrall remember who they where). They pushed deeper into the complex fortress they found themselves in, and eventually stumbled upon a large pyramidal chamber. In the chamber stood Evil Danno, whom claimed to have manipulated the events that lead them there (Activating the beacon, planting the curiosity in Danthrall's mind, etc.). After this, he easily defended himself from all four, who assaulted him, and then he captured many of Danthrall's remaining Promethenas and many of Evo's remaining soldiers, and escaped with them. He then escaped the planet in a large, Black Diamond shaped vessel, leaving the rest of them for the Red Giant to consume upon going Supernova. Luckily, the group managed to escape. They fled in Danthrall's Cryptum, as Evo's vessel was too damaged to move, but they initiated a self-destruct so they could take out whatever remained of the Evil Danno constructs he left there to make sure they didn't escape. With this, they fled the system just as the Star exploded. Powers and Weapons A.L.E.N. if able to take control of almost any machine and uses this power to take control of the Mech suits Alien has built and stored under the Warehouse over the years. When in a body (not matter what kind it is) A.L.I.E.N. is able to bring up holgraphic screen which aid him in research, hacking and controlling the Warehouses defenses remotely. While in his Whisp form he is able to zap enemies and stun them using a small current of electricity. Weaknesses Though it is almost impossible A.L.I.E.N. is able to be hacked and taken over. Because of this A.L.I.E.N. has set up many fail safes to make sure this dosn't happen. Also A.L.I.E.N. can't spend much time outside of some kind of technology which makes him very vulnerable in his Whisp form. Relationships *'Alien'- Being his creator, A.L.I.E.N. thinks of Alien some what of a farther and somewhat looks up to him even though he can be silly at times. *'Danthrall- '''A.L.I.E.N. has a lot of respect for Danthrall because of his advanced technology and great power. But he also see's him as a fret and has planned out ways to deal with Danthrall incase he ever goes rouge. *'Church- 'Being A.L.I.E.N.'s first fight he see's Church as a callenge to overcome. And (like Danthrall) has a bit of respect for him. *'Red X- '''The two seem to have a rivalry and often trade witty remarks when around each other and often try to out shine eachother. (Feel free to add your characters relation with A.L.I.E.N.) Triva *A.L.I.E.N. stands for Alternate Lifeline Intelligence Encoded Network. Category:A.I Category:Robot Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Alien-king's Characters